fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dracha
The Dracha are the sovereign beings of the dragonverse and world it takes place in. They consider themselves superior to all other creatures and command most aspects of the world they inhabit, including law, order, and business. 'Types of Dracha' There are multiple body types that Dracha have. ''Drake'' Drakes are wingless Dracha with bulky bodies. They excel in physical strength. ''Wyvern'' Wyverns are Dracha with winged arms. They excel in magic and while they can fly, their mobility is only decent because of the bulk of their bodies. ''Serpentine'' Serpentines are Dracha with elongated, snake-like bodies, though they have limbs. They excel in mobility and speed and can also take flight. ''Omnidragon'' A very rare type of Dracha that takes the form of a drake with wings on their back. This does not have to be restricted to drakes, but they are the most common type that can have back wings. It is said all Dracha used to have these wings. ''Hydra'' Rumor has it that a Dracha type with multiple heads exists, but there have been no confirmed sightings. 'Forms' Dracha are gifted totems at birth, objects that they are told to keep on their person at all times. These totems serve as a vessel through which Dracha can change between two forms. ''Draconic'' This is their original, feral forms. In this form they are able to use stronger magic and have better physical strength and bulk, but their power is more difficult to control. If they go out of control in their draconic forms, they reach a state known as burn-out, in which they go on a violent rampage for an amount of time. ''Anthro'' In order to have better control of their power and co-exist better with the anthros, Dracha have been gifted the power to turn into an anthro form. Dracha use their totems as a vessel for their extra body matter that is compressed thanks to their anthro transformation. The totem can be any small object, but they normally take a form of oddly shaped statuettes carved by a newly born Dracha's parents. 'Elements' Along with having certain body types and shapes, the Dracha are attuned with a certain element. Element and type are combined for each Dracha to give them their respectful species title; for example, there can be a fire drake or psychic serpentine, etc. At a basic, inexperienced level in their lives, Dracha can exploit aspects of their element at a very basic level, but as they train and grow more experienced, they are able to span and utilize many more aspects. ''Fire'' Fire Dracha are known to be mostly brutish and hot-headed. They are the most common element of Dracha and are able to control certain aspects such as the manipulation of plasma and flames. A typical anatomical trait of fire type Dracha are large segmented plates and scales, most prominent across the front of the neck and belly. The purpose of these segmented areas are to provide ventilation for the higher internal body heat that fire types carry. Their heads are mainly rounded with some sharper protrusions more prominent in draconic forms, and their snouts are also larger than other Dracha types'. Another common trait are primarily red, orange, or yellow body colors. ''Water'' Water Dracha are known to be very calm and open-minded. They are advocates for peace, but greatly dislike the harbors set up by the anthros. They are able to control certain aspects such as the manipulation of water or purification. Anatomical traits for water type Dracha are very smooth and fine scales, like that of a fish, and many of them have gills. They will usually have fins as a part of their anatomy, but Dracha that are gifted with cryo aspects may not have any. In their draconic forms, their phalanges are tied with webbing to aid in swimming. Their colors range around yellows, blues, greens, and white normally. ''Air'' Air Dracha are known to be haughty, proud, and carefree. They are able to control certain aspects such as air currents, sound, and pressure. This element of Dracha tends to have fur coats, and as a result, other Dracha elements often mock them, even comparing them to anthros. Their snouts take up a beak-like shape and their wings bear a resemblance to bird wings, but fluffier. The color range of air Dracha includes white, green, teal, different spectrums of blue-green, and light orange. ''Earth'' Earth Dracha are considered to be the most devolved form of Dracha. The cause is said to be the sealing of Orion, the dragonlord of the earth element. Earth Dracha have no known draconic forms and take the form of anthros. They are referred to as lizardmen and are looked down upon by most other Dracha. They are known to be able to manipulate earthen materials and hardening their skin, making them very resistant to attacks. Earth Dracha normally have a green or brown color scheme. Rarely one will be seen with a bluish hue. They can have yellow scales that run down from their necks to their bellies. ''Psychic'' Psychic Dracha are the most rare type of Dracha on the earth. In fact, there is said to be one freely roaming the world, while all the others are under tight supervision and containment by higher Dracha. They are extremely dangerous, feared even by dragonlords thanks to their metaphysical powers. They are able to utilize the unique energy of their minds to manipulate biological construction, manipulate other minds, and even to dispel the magic of other Dracha. Common anatomical traits of these types of Dracha are the soft, rotund organs that protrude from random sections of their bodies. These organs give the Dracha their psychic power. They also have crystal protrusions that help relay and direct their power. Coloration of psychic Dracha includes white, pink, and purple.